Desde mi cielo
by L.K.M.L
Summary: ONE-SHOT ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Roy Mustang hubiera muerto? En esta historia Riza Hawkeye, recordara el tiempo que compartió con Roy Mustang, "El Alquimista de Fuego". Para ganar una cosa, debes de pagar con otra cosa del mismo valor.


Fic escrito después de ver el último capítulo del primer anime de FMA. Creo yo que no contiene ningún spoiler.

Gracias por leer.

Todos los derechos son de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix y Bones. Yo sólo disfruto escribiendo.

Título del Fanfiction:

**DESDE MI CIELO**.

"_Una persona no puede conseguir algo sin perder algo a cambio. _

_Para ganar una cosa debes de pagar con otra del mismo valor:_

_Es la Ley de los Estados Equivalentes…"_

**CAPITULO I: EL CORONEL, EL REY.**

Era una calurosa tarde de verano en la Plaza de la Ciudad, en una pequeña banca, bajo un árbol una joven mujer con un elegante traje militar azul marino estaba sentada ahí, salir temprano del trabajo se había convertido en una rutina los últimos 4 años…

-Cuatro años- dijo en voz baja con un dejo de tristeza, como con cierta añoranza-. Ya han pasado cuatro años.

El nombre de esa mujer era Riza Hawkeye. Aun en un hermoso día de verano como ese ella siempre sentía los días fríos, que ni el sol mas radiante, ni la llama mas incandescente podían calentar. Desde hace 4 años no sabía como podía seguir viviendo. Mientras meditaba sobre esto el viejo Black Hayate se acercó a ella moviendo la cola sacándola de sus pensamientos. El perro recibió una tierna caricia de su dueña y se retiró satisfecho, Riza lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el perro se postró al lado de un pequeño niño de no más de 4 años, Riza sonrió al verlo y el pequeño le devolvió la sonrisa, ese niño era lo único que la podía hacer reír, pero también era lo mas doloroso que tenia consigo.

El pequeño tenia la piel blanca que contrastaba fuertemente con su cabello lacio y negro, al igual que sus ojos; llevaba puesto un short negro con una camiseta blanca (parecía ser el uniforme de verano de una guardería), en el lado izquierdo de su pecho se veía un escudo de algún instituto y abajo el nombre del pequeño: Roy C. Hawkeye, mientras Riza lo miraba dibujando con un palito en un pequeño cubo de arena Black Hayate perseguía a un pequeño insecto de un lado para otro, sin querer el perro entró al cubo de arena borrando por completos los dibujos que el pequeños estaba plasmando:

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!- grito el niño- Borraste todo lo que había dibujado, ahora tendré que hacerlo de nuevo- dijo mostrándose disgustado ante la actitud del pobre perro.

Riza sonrió mientras veía a los dos en esa divertida escena, pero de repente fijo su mirada en la mano derecha del niño, este al estar molesto trataba de chasquear sus dedos, ella no había notado ese pequeño tic nervioso de su hijo, pero de repente, a su mente se vino un recuerdo del pasado, de un par de años atrás:

_Era poco antes de que se ocultara el sol, el Coronel Roy Mustang estaba muy molesto y nadie sabía por que razón; en secreto sus subordinados hacían apuestas sobre que chica lo habría dejado plantado en alguna cita la noche anterior, mientras tanto el silencio era lo que reinaba en esa oficina, Mustang sentado en su silla firmaba calladamente y con cierto coraje todos los papeles que Riza la pasaba rápidamente; ella sabia que él estaba muy molesto ya que no dejaba de trabajar, y cuando el Coronel está enojado nunca deja de trabajar; eran las 4:30 de la tarde y ya habían terminado TODO el trabajo, que normalmente, cuando el Coronel esta de buen humor, terminan hasta a las 12 de la noche, Mustang rápidamente se levantó de su silla:_

_-Teniente Hawkeye, lléveme a casa- dijo fríamente y con cierto coraje en su voz._

_La Teniente Hawkeye le respondió:_

_-Si señor, solo un favor, no me hable de esa forma, si tiene problemas con su vida personal vaya y desquitase en otro lado y no aquí-_

_Mustang no respondió al comentario de su teniente, no tenía ni siquiera ganas de responder._

_Llevaban cerca de 10 minutos en el carro recorriendo el Cuartel General para llegar a la salida y ninguno de los dos decía ni una sola palabra, para la Teniente era una orden que tenia que seguir en la milicia, ella no podía hablar si su superior no le dirigía la palabra, era una cuestión de jerarquía. Por el espejo retrovisor Riza veía que Mustang, quien estaba sentado en el asiento trasero, aun tenia su semblante de enojo y que cuando el carro pasaba por algún lugar de las calles del Cuartel donde había mujeres él ni siquiera les devolvía los saludos que ellas le daban –"definitivamente fue una decepción amorosa"- pensó Riza. Rápidamente llegaron a la estación de vigilancia donde lo único que tenían que hacer era decirle al sargento de guardia que era la Teniente Primera Riza Hawkeye y que en el asiento trasero iba el Coronel Roy Mustang, sin embargo, al detenerse en la cabina, el sargento que estaba de guardia, que seguramente no tenia mas de 25 años y que parecía feliz de estar ahí se dirigió directamente a Mustang sin siquiera pedir permiso:_

_-¡WOW!- dijo sorprendido- ¡Así que es verdad Roy, eres Coronel, esto es genial!_

_-Hola Daniel- respondió Mustang de una forma cortante y con cierto desagrado._

_El chico que aun no salía de su asombro continúo:_

_-Cuando me lo dijeron no podía creerlo, ¿Roy Mustang? ¿Coronel? ¿Alquimista de la Llama?, de verdad que no lo creía…oye Roy, por cierto que por aquí en el Cuartel dicen que eres el más guapo ¿a poco es cierto? ¿Recuerdas cuando tu abuelo te decía que jamás ibas a ser popular con las niñas por que siempre llorabas por cualquier cosa?, pero bueno, este es mi primer día y parece que no hay mujer en este cuartel que no haya salido con el Coronel Mustang, se a de sentir muy bien ¿verdad?_

_Por el retrovisor Riza veía que Roy estaba poniéndose demasiado molesto pero trataba de contener su ira, al parecer el muchacho decía más de la cuenta._

_-Oye Roy, por cierto también muchos dicen que tratas a tus subordinados como si fueran tus esclavos-_

_-¡Cierra la boca!- grito Mustang-. Tu mismo lo has dicho, soy coronel, el ejercito me ha otorgado ese titulo y puedo tratar a mis militares como se me de la gana._

_El tipo ni siquiera se inmuto por el enojo del Coronel, parecía una replica joven de su difunto amigo Hughes:_

_-Jajaja, tranquilo amigo relájate, si sigues así te vas a morir joven como tu padre –Roy se estremeció cuando el tipo menciono a su Padre- además, tal vez tu papá tenía razón, te tomas tu nombre muy en serio, te debieron de haber puesto otro, tus pobres soldado son los que sufren tus corajes y tus caprichos, sabes, me imagino que si te quitan a tus tenientes y ayudantes, como dijo tu padre una vez, serias un bueno para nada._

_Cuando el sargento Daniel termino de decir esto rápidamente Roy Mustang se incorporo hacia delante demasiado enojado para quedar mas cerca de el, empuño su mano, estaba a punto de chasquear sus dedos._

_-¡CORONEL!- cuando dijo estas palabras Riza tenia fija la mirada en el espejo retrovisor viendo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, Daniel el sargento se quedó como petrificado sin saber que hacer ante la reacción que tuvo Roy (su viejo amigo de la infancia) Roy Mustang se paró en seco al escuchar la voz de su Teniente-_

_-Coronel ¿que se supone que iba a hacer?-_

_Roy Mustang, no sabia como reaccionar, metió su mano al auto lentamente y bajo su mirada, el sargento poco a poco se fue haciendo hacia atrás como para tratar de que Roy no se diera cuanta de que se iba y rápidamente abrió las rejas para dejar pasar el carro. Pasaron 5 minutos y Riza notaba por el espejo que Roy ahora no estaba enojado, si no triste, probablemente estaba pensando en lo que había estado apunto de hacer, había estado a sólo unos instantes de calcinar a un viejo amigo y solo por una estúpida conversación y por su pésimo mal humor, Roy no dejaba de ver sus manos cubiertas por esos guantes blancos, seguramente se estaba preguntando cuantas vidas había calcinado con su alquimia, cuantas vidas desaparecieron por seguir ordenes estúpidas y también se preguntaba se habría valido la pena tantas masacres._

_Finalmente levantó la mirada y detuvo sus ojos en la ventana del carro, apreciando el paisaje, después de otros minutos de silencio se limitó a decir:_

_-Lo siento, Teniente- la disculpa sonó sincera, pero Riza no supo que hacer, nunca había escuchado a Roy Mustang pedir disculpas por algún error que hubiera cometido (y vaya que había cometido muchos)._

_-No tiene que pedir disculpas por nada Coronel._

_-He estado a punto de matar a alguien hace unos minutos y usted estaba presente, si no hubiera estado allí seguramente lo hubiera matado- dijo Mustang_

_-Bueno, tal vez el comentario del chico le molestó mucho y es normal que usted hubiera actuado según sus instintos- mientras Riza decía esto veía por el espejo que Roy se quitaba los guantes y los depositaba en una de las bolsas de su chaqueta. Ese día ella había olvidado algo, desde hace un par de semanas el Coronel Mustang les había dado la orden a ella y a Havoc que cada vez que se pusiera a hacer chispas con sus dedos, ellos podían quitarle los guantes para evitar que cometiera algún accidente, ya que el resto de sus subordinados se quedaban helados cada vez que su Coronel provocaba un "pequeño" incendio en su oficina._

_-Además- continuo Riza- no entendí el motivo de la conversación entre los dos, por eso no intervine desde antes._

_Se quedaron un minuto en silencio y Mustang pregunto:_

_-Teniente Hawkeye ¿en verdad les exijo mucho a ustedes?_

_Riza pensó que el Coronel decía eso en forma de broma, pero a juzgar por la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, esta pregunta había sido hecha con toda la sinceridad del mundo._

_-¿A que se refiere?- preguntó ella contraatacando la pregunta._

_-A lo que hace unos minutos acaba de decir Daniel… que todos en el Cuartel General dicen que les exijo demasiado a ustedes._

_Riza se quedó callada tratando de meditar la pregunta para darle una respuesta acertada. Pero Roy Mustang continúo un tanto pensativo._

_-Mi padre decía que yo no merecía el nombre que mi madre me había dado, por que me tomaba el nombre muy en serio._

_-Lo siento Coronel, pero no entiendo de lo que me está hablando- dijo Riza un tanto confundida._

_-Roy- continuo Mustang- es un nombre de origen Celta. Roy significa "el líder" "el que tiene el poder"… "El Rey" para ser mas exacto. Mi madre escogió ese nombre para mi, pero mi padre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con eso, decía que me iba a mal acostumbrar con ese nombre y que iba a sentirme superior a los demás._

_Riza por fin había entendió las conversación del Coronel con el Sargento hace unos minutos, a Roy Mustang no le gustaba que le dijeran que se sentía superior a los demás,ya que en realidad no era así._

_-Lo que yo pienso Coronel- prosiguió Riza tratando de que sus palabras no molestaran a su jefe- es que usted tiene su propia forma de mandar, y no necesita de la opinión de otras personas para que le juzguen, si yo, como mis compañeros estamos con usted, es por que creemos que lo que hace es lo correcto y también creemos que lo que hará en el futuro será no solo por el bien de usted y de nosotros sino por el bien de todo el país...-_

_Sin embargo al mirar por el espejo retrovisor había notado que su coronel había entendido sus palabras pero que no estaba conforme con la respuesta._

_-…Pero para ser sincera Coronel Mustang, y con todo el respeto y admiración que le tengo debo admitir que efectivamente es una persona que actúa como su fuera un rey hay veces que actúa con demasiada frialdad y poca consideración-_

_Roy Mustang sonrió ante esa respuesta y miró por el espejo retrovisor para ver a los ojos a la única subordinada que se había armado de valor para decirle la verdad en su cara (aunque en vez de hacerle sentir mal, para él lo que su teniente la había dicho había sonado mas como un halago que como un insulto) Riza Hawkeye también vio a su superior por el espejo y le devolvió la sonrisa, lo hizo, principalmente por que ella conocía esa sonrisa y esa mirada le acababa de dedicar, llevaba años trabajando con él y sabia que esa era la forma en que el decía: GRACIAS, ya que como buen rey: de su boca nunca había salido esa palabra._

_El resto del camino la pasaron en un completo silencio, seguramente cada quien meditando lo sucedido, finalmente al pasar unos minutos, la Teniente Hawkeye detuvo el carro:_

_-Hemos llegado Coronel- Riza Hawkeye se bajo del carro y espero, de manera obediente y siguiendo el protocolo, a que su Coronel bajara del carro también, cuando el lo hizo, ella tomó la postura de firme y realizo el saludo militar mientras Mustang se dirigía hacia la entrada de su casa, cuando estaba a escasos dos metros de su teniente este se giro para verla de frente y al igual que ella realizo el saludo militar. Ella simplemente sonrió, ya que Roy Mustang en más de una ocasión le había dicho que algún día ella llegaría al cargo de Coronel. Para él, realizar el saludo militar a su teniente era su forma personal de decirle lo mucho que la admiraba y respetaba (solo había una persona a la que el Coronel Roy Mustang, "El Alquimista de Fuego" le temía mas que al mismísimo Fuhrer y esa persona era su Teniente Primera Riza Hawkeye); mientras tanto él esperaba que Riza se metiera en el coche pero se dio cuanta de que como buena subordinada esta no se iría hasta que él se metiera a su casa._

_-Buenas Noches Teniente._

_-Buenas Noches Coronel- respondió amablemente ella._

_Roy Mustang se dio la media vuelta y cuando dio un par de pasos, escuchó unos ladridos que provenían detrás de él, se volteó para descubrir su procedencia y se dio cuanta que venían del carro. Riza seguía parada afuera del coche, ahí, al lado del copiloto se encontraba Black Hayate, ella trataba de callarlo pero el seguía ladrando a Mustang:_

_-Lo siento, amigo, olvide despedirme de ti- Roy Mustang se fue acercando sonriendo hacia la ventana del carro donde se encontraba el canino, Black Hayate no dejaba de mover la cola en señal de felicidad; Riza solo era testigo silencioso del tierno momento en que su superior, el incorruptible "Alquimista de Fuego" se despedía cariñosamente de su perrito callejero Black Hayate, Riza solo podía contemplar la escena, ella sabia que su Coronel era mucho mas sensible de lo que muchos creían, su gran corazón, su lealtad, su comprensión, su compasión hacia los demás, todo eso lo hacia un ser humano excepcional, solo ella y sus compañeros de trabajo alcanzaban a percibir en Roy Mustang algo que ni el Fuhrer, ni las mujeres con las que cada rato salía podían ver. Y ella se sentía orgullosa de conocer muy bien a su Coronel, después de algunos lengüetadas de parte de Black Hayate hacia Roy este le dio las buenas noches y el perrito dejó de ladrar, al voltearse para emprender su camino a la puerta de su casa, puso su mano en el hombro de su Teniente y volvió a decirle:_

_-Buenas Noches Teniente, hasta mañana-_

_Esta vez ella no respondió, francamente eran pocas veces que Riza había sentido un contacto físico con él, a pesar de que casi siempre había estado a menos de dos metros de él, Roy Mustang no solía hacer contacto físico con las personas ya que no se consideraba digno de hacerlo, por todas aquellas vidas que sus manos habían extinguido, pero ese día el puso su mano en el hombro de ella y Riza pudo percibir el calor humano de ese hombre._

Ese momento la saco de sus pensamientos, había sentido en ese instante que alguien le había tocado el hombro, y era el mismo calor que el que había sentido aquella ocasión hace muchos años, giró hacia a tras para haber si había alguien pero no; miro hacia enfrente y ahí en el cubo de arena seguía Black Hayate y el pequeño Roy…una lágrima rodó por su mejilla pensando que aquel, al que acababa de recordar, jamás lo volvería a ver…


End file.
